


Anywhere

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Prompt Number and/or Title: 8. “I have found out that there ain't no surer way to find out whether you like people or hate them than to travel with them.” ― Mark TwainSummary: Jensen needs a break. Jared isn’t exactly thrilled. At first.Notes: Written for this round of Slashorific, but I messed up the posting. :(  OMG I got art, y'all! Thank you Kelios!!!!





	Anywhere

**Title:** Anywhere

 **Author/Artist Name:** storyspinner70

 **Prompt Number and/or Title:** 8\. “I have found out that there ain't no surer way to find out whether you like people or hate them than to travel with them.” ― Mark Twain

 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF

 **Pairing:** J2

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Medium or Word Count:** 1403

 **Genre(s):** Fluff/Romance some Humor

 **Warnings/Content:** Some language, some non-explicit sexual situations

 **Summary:** Jensen needs a break. Jared isn’t exactly thrilled. At first.

 **Notes:** Written for this round of Slashorific, but I messed up the posting :(

 _Dudes_ , I got art! I put my little story in the Quicky Bang and ended up with some amazing art for it! The fabulous Kelios liked my story and did stuff for it! *insert jumping up and down gif here* Go, go, show her love! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelios/status/1025396585868472320) or [Tumblr](http://kellios.tumblr.com/post/176590512658/i-saw-the-quicky-bang-pick-a-story-do-a-piece-of)!

 

**Anywhere**

They’ve been on the road for, well for years now. San Antonio to Los Angeles. Dallas to Los Angeles. Los Angeles to Vancouver. Vancouver to Austin. Travel, travel, travel.

Even the characters they play on their television show travel. Follow the bodies, so to speak. Coast to coast, sea to shining – whatever, you get the idea.

But this… This is different.

Jensen and Jared have been friends for over 13 years – in love almost as long. They’ve spent more days together than apart, and know everything about each other. Or so they thought.

When you spend so many hours together year after year – work and home, business and fun – there couldn’t _possibly_ be any surprises. Right? Wrong.

Jensen came to him one day, worn out from filming until the wee hours of the morning and going back the next day for more of the same. “We need a vacation.”

“We’ll be back in Austin for hiatus in just a couple weeks. We can do something then. Take the kids back to Hawaii or maybe the mountains for some glamping. What do you think about that?” Jared let Jensen lean against him, and he was quiet for so long Jared started to think he’d fallen asleep. The even puff of his breath against Jared’s throat stopped for a second then he spoke.

“No. I mean a real vacation. Just you and me. Days of doing nothing and nights of doing you. What do you think about _that_?”

Jared took a moment to imagine it. Just him and Jensen, stretched out in the sun, warm and sweaty and perpetually satisfied. “That sounds amazing actually,” he said eventually.

“Doesn’t it?”

“Come on, Jack, I’m not here to be your kickstand, you know. Let’s get you in the shower then to bed. Morning comes early you know.”

Jensen groaned. “It’s morning already.”

“Come on. Up.”

“Alright, but I’m just going to stand under the water. You want me clean, you have to do it yourself.”

“And you call _me_ Princess?”

“Oh, no baby. I call you my Queen.”

If Jared dropped him right there in the middle of the living room? Well, that’s no one’s business but his own.

**

“I’ve got it!”

Jared startled, nearly dropping his phone. “What is it and is it communicable?”

Jensen opened his mouth then frowned. “Is it communicable?”

“That means…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I know what it means, jerk. I just don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone actually use that word in normal conversation.” His eyes slowly wandered over Jared’s slouched form. “You know what, I don’t even know why I’m surprised.”

“Did you actually want anything? I’m going over my lines.”

Jensen laughed. “We’re going on a road trip.”

“A what now?”

“Vancouver to Austin. We’re renting a car and going home the long way. Just you, me and the radio.”

“Can you rent a car and take it across the border?”

“I’m...”

“And no one listens to the radio anymore. You know why? Because Spotify, that’s why. Because XM Radio...oh, well that is radio isn’t it. Technically. So that’s okay.”

“I...”

“That’s a long way. And a lot of hotels.” Jared sat up straight suddenly. “We’re not staying in motels like Sam and Dean are we? That’s a hard limit, Jack. I’m telling you no!”

“Calm down, Delicate. We’ll have a no roaches policy. How’s that?”

“I don’t know...” Jared started.

“Well, I do. We’re doing this. And you’re going to love it! I’ll work it all out. All you have to do is pack your bags and plant your pretty ass in the passenger seat.”

Jared was silent for a moment, staring into Jensen’s expectant, excited face. “I’m going to regret this. I just know it,” he sighed. “Let’s do this.”

Jensen whooped and ruffled Jared’s hair. “I’ll start making plans.”

Jared watched Jensen go, regret already growing in his gut. This was not going to go well. Dammit.

**

It actually wasn’t bad. Not at first, anyway. Renting the car one way from Vancouver and crossing the border to Austin cost almost as much as taking their private jet but that was fine. The whole thing was fine.

The motels were nondescript but clean and cool. Some had pools. Some had restaurants. Some had sinfully soft beds. They all had Jensen.

They’d vacationed before, of course. Sometimes them and sometimes everyone, and every time there were new memories that Jared would never forget. But they’d never traveled like this. Never spent time alone in the front of a car like this, the days and the country flashing by like the quickly disappearing telephone poles on the sides of the road.

Jared mostly drove when they were home. This trip Jensen did. Everything was familiar, and nothing was the same.

Jared knew what Jensen looked like stretched out by a pool on a scorching summer day. He hadn’t known what he looked like bathed in starlight on a cloudless night. Hadn’t known that Jensen wanted to lick the light of a full moon clean off Jared’s skin. Hadn’t known the pleasure that would come when he inevitably failed.

 

       

He’d never seen such darkness in Jensen’s eyes as when he stopped the car in the middle of a storm, arms raised to the rain, a lightning rod for Jared’s mouth. They’d never fucked in the back of a too cramped car, wet skin sticking to the leather, the spaces between them small and humid, stinking of sweat and rain and sex. He didn’t remember Jensen tasting like earth under his teeth. He didn’t remember feeling like Jensen was the sky.

 

                  

Jensen looked like he always did, and Jared felt like he was seeing him for the first time. His voice sounded different, his lips shaping Jared’s name in a way he never had before. His mouth was softer, his shoulders broader, his anger volatile and alive, his passion also a living, breathing thing.

His heart beat a rhythm Jared had heard for years, a rhythm Jared’s now took for its own. Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. Breathe in, breathe out. Took the air Jensen gave him from his mouth and gave it back to the world used and filthy – the same way he left Jared every. single. time.

It was the last night. They were in Texas but still far from home, somewhere on a deserted road the bored motel clerk gladly told them about, her eyes darting from one of them to the other, no doubt wondering who fucked who and how. Jared smiled more viciously than he intended, more rictus grin than not if the startled look on her face was anything to go by.

 

Jensen laughed at them both, snatching the key card and leaving Jared to finish checking in. Jared rode him hard and fast on the rocky ground by the car for revenge, the scratches and bruises on Jensen’s back payment in full and change. Jensen’s eyes promised retribution. It never came.

Later, when they could breathe, when they were separate again for a little while, Jensen started to hum. It was a soul deep rumble that Jared knew like the back of his own hand.

“This was a good idea,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” Jensen agreed.

“I don’t want to go home tomorrow. Take me somewhere else.”

 

Jensen rolled to face him, the arm cradled under Jared’s neck drawing up to pull him closer, Jensen’s breath hot and slightly rancid in Jared’s face. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t care. I don’t want this to end.”

“Why?”

They were whispering, the night damp and lush and slowly settling from being disturbed by Jared crying out for Jensen, trying not to break it again. The crickets and frogs were loud against the night sky, calling for loves of their own. Jared knew just how they felt. He’d been there before Jensen came along.

“We’re not the same people here. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Of course we are, Jared. You and I, we’re the same no matter where we are. Together. Whole.”

“I’ve never seen you like this,” he repeats.

“You just never paid attention before.”

Huh. Maybe he hadn’t.

Jensen molded their bodies together, humming against Jared’s skin. The world vibrated with the same depth and breadth, focused on Jensen’s voice like the tides worshiped the moon. Or maybe it was just Jared.

They lay there, quiet, until it started to rain.

 

 


End file.
